Samudera
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Hinata tidak suka menjadi matahari seperti kata orang-orang. Karena itu ia berpikir keras untuk pertama kalinya, tentang jati dirinya. Seri dari Analogi yang terputus. Baca bagian 'Bumi' sebagai lanjutan setting-nya ya!


Hinata Shouyou adalah seorang pemuda sederhana. Pemuda yang sehari-harinya hanya diisi dengan keinginan untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan saat itu, dan tentunya bagaimana cara agar apa yang ia inginkan dapat terwujud. Ia suka bermain voli, maka itulah yang akan dipikirkan dan dilakukannya seharian itu. Ia suka Yachi Hitoka, jadi gadis itulah yang selalu didekatinya sepanjang hari.

Pemikirannya sederhana, sampai-sampai tidak punya ruang untuk mengkhawatirkan apapun di sana. Bahkan tentang cinta. Ia tidak khawatir sama sekali meskipun gadis yang disukainya tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama untuknya. Baginya sejauh ini ia baik-baik saja. Semuanya sudah cukup baginya.

Ia juga tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan tentang jati diri seperti kebanyakan para remaja. Bukan berarti ia sudah yakin betul akan siapa dirinya dan mau jadi apa kelak, tapi ia tidak peduli. Kembali pada prinsip awalnya, ia hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Tidak peduli juga bagaimana orang lain akan memandangnya atau seberapa besar ia berpengaruh terhadap orang lain.

Lalu, hari itu tiba-tiba Tsukishima menyerangnya dengan aneh dan menggumamkan hal-hal aneh juga.

Kesampingkan bagian ia menyukai Shimizu Kiyoko—sebenarnya di awal Tsukishima sempat bilang kalau ia menyukai ' _mu'_ yang seharusnya merujuk pada Hinata, tapi di akhir nama yang ia sebut Shimizu Kiyoko, kok—yang ia perhatikan cuma prasangkanya saat pemuda jangkung itu mengata-ngatai Yachi. Sampai di suatu titik ia mengira bahwa Tsukishima juga menyukai Yachi seperti dirinya dan Kageyama.

Sejak kapan ia jadi terlalu perhatian akan hal itu?

Dan pada akhirnya Shimizu Kiyoko yang disebut tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menciptakan dunia milik berdua bersama Tsukishima, membuat keberadaan Hinata di situ saat itu tak terasa. Kiyoko tampak sangat emosional dan menumpahkan semua perasaannya di pelukan Tsukishima, dan begitu pula Tsukishima yang memeluknya. Padahal keduanya adalah orang-orang yang terkenal akan minim ekspresinya. Orang-orang yang terlihat tidak punya keraguan atau kelemahan.

Omong-omong, terakhir ia sempat menangkap beberapa kata aneh yang keluar dari mulut Kiyoko. Matahari? Bulan? Bumi? Gerhana? Ah, untung Hinata setidaknya mengerti bahwa mereka mungkin sedang membicarakan soal analogi.

Dan kalau Hinata yang juga berada di tempat itu saat itu termasuk dalam analogi yang mereka bicarakan, ia harap ia bukan matahari. Baik bagi mereka atau bagi siapapun.

Karena kalau benar, maka ia akan kecewa.

.

.

.

 **Warning** **: OOC!—crackpairs inside—** **perkembangan dari 'Analogi yang Terputus'—** _ **Haikyuu!**_ **Milik Haruichi Furudate.**

.

.

.

 **Samudera**

 _Hinata Shouyou_

.

.

.

"...Analogi?" Sugawara Koushi yang sedang membereskan bola voli sehabis latihan itu jadi target pertama Hinata.

Pemuda berambut jingga itu mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Iya, menurut Sugawara- _san_ , kira-kira aku bisa dianalogikan sebagai apa?" Tanyanya.

Sugawara menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak untuk berpikir. "Hmm... Apa ya? Kamu itu ceria, berisik, pantang menyerah, dan sangat menarik perhatian... Matahari?" Jawabnya.

Hinata mengerang sebal. "Kok jadi matahari sih, Sugawara- _san_. Kayaknya nggak nyambung."

Ia terkekeh pelan. "Habisnya aku bingung. Lagian namamu kan _Hi_ nata yang punya kanji Matahari. Semua juga pasti akan langsung bilang kalau kamu matahari," jelasnya.

"Oh! Jadi analogi itu maksudnya cuma analogi dari kanji di nama seseorang ya? Kupikir benar-benar berkaitan dengan sifat! Ah, leganya..." Seru Hinata puas.

Ganti Sugawara yang mendelik heran. "Maksudmu?"

Hinata yang merasa kalau apa yang akan ia jelaskan pada Sugawara ini akan berbahaya jika diketahui orang lain pun merangkul pemuda itu lalu mulai berbisik-bisik. "Jadi begini, Sugawara- _san_. Kemarin pas aku beli susu kotak tiba-tiba ada Tsukishima, terus dia menyerangku dengan kalimat-kalimat aneh yang membingungkan. Lalu dia menyalahkanku karena katanya aku terlalu bodoh untuk memahaminya."

"Tadinya aku pikir dia mau bilang padaku kalau dia suka Yachi- _san_ atau apa eh di akhirnya dia malah bilang kalau dia suka sama Kiyoko- _san._ Tiba-tiba Kiyoko- _san_ juga datang dan langsung memeluk Tsukishima! Mereka juga membicarakan hal-hal yang aneh tentang analogi diri mereka sendiri, seperti Bulan, Bumi, Matahari," lanjut Hinata.

Sugawara diam, sediam-diamnya. Ia tidak tahu harus memasang wajah ramah seperti apa sekarang.

"Nah, aku jadi penasaran, apa sebenarnya aku juga dilibatkan di situ? Ternyata Sugawara- _san_ bilang aku matahari, karena namaku. Berarti Tsukishima itu bulan—walau aku tidak mengerti dimana unsur bumi dari namanya Kiyoko- _san_. Aku tidak terlalu dengar percakapannya mereka tentang itu, sih. Mungkin Tsukishima hanya menjelek-jelekanku seperti biasa, hahaha!" Cerocos Hinata lagi.

Hinata diam, menunggu respon Sugawara yang tampak tidak senang mendengar cerita—gosip—nya. Pemuda itu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum dengan wajah lelah seperti sedang menahan perasaannya. "Entahlah. Tapi menurutku kamu memang seperti matahari, karena selalu ceria begitu apapun yang terjadi ya."

Sebenarnya itu Sugawara sedang menyindir Hinata, tapi dia tidak mungkin peka maksudnya, sih.

Dan Hinata yang memang tidak suka dianalogikan sebagai matahari pun tidak segan-segan memasang wajah kecewanya. "Be... begitu ya? Hahaha, coba aku tanya orang lain," ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Sugawara galau sendirian.

Target selanjutnya adalah Daichi, Ennoshita, Tanaka, dan Nishinoya yang sedang mengobrol bersama. Yang pertama menjawab adalah Ennoshita, dengan jawaban yang sama seperti Sugawara.

"Kenapa matahariii?" Tanya Hinata sebal.

"Eh... Habisnya kenapa ya? Aku sih langsung terpikir matahari karena namamu," jawab Ennoshita.

"Nama juga benar, sih. Tapi kurasa sifatnya yang selalu bersemangat itu mengingatkanku akan matahari, entah kenapa," jawab Daichi.

"Ah!" Nishinoya yang awalnya memasang wajah bingung kini bersemangat. "Aku tahu! Pasti karena kamu selalu panas! Hahaha!"

Daichi dan Ennoshita saling melempar senyum bingung, tidak mengerti apa maksud sang libero, tapi tidak mau ambil pusing juga. Tanaka yang satu pikiran dengannya pun ikut menimpali dan memberikan alasan sama.

Cemberut Hinata bertahan lebih lama.

"Kamu kelihatannya tidak suka dianalogikan seperti matahari, ya?" Tanya Ennoshita.

"Memang tidak suka," jawab Hinata dengan sebal lalu langsung membalikkan badan dan pergi sebelum sempat mendengar pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan Ennoshita.

Keempat senior itu pun saling berpandangan. "Kenapa sih, dia?"

.

.

.

"Yachi- _san_ ,"

Gadis yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang memanggil itu, "eh, ada apa Hinata- _kun_?"

"Kageyama,"

Pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri di samping Yachi juga menoleh.

"Menurut kalian, aku ini bisa dianalogikan sebagai apa?" Tanya Hinata, berharap kedua sahabat yang bisa dibilang paling dekat dengannya ini memberi jawaban serius yang lain dari pada yang lain.

Yachi tersenyum tanggung dan Kageyama menatapnya heran dengan sinis.

"Habis nonton apa sih di rumah sampai jadi aneh begini? Natsu nggak nonton yang aneh-aneh juga, 'kan?" Kageyama bertanya balik.

Harapan Hinata langsung hancur. Yah, ada yang bilang sahabat yang baik memang biasanya gemar mengejek 'kan?

"Nggaaak! Cuma lagi kepikiran aja. Dan kenapa bawa-bawa Natsu?" Balas Hinata sengit.

Kageyama bersiul pelan. "Ya—yah mana tahu kamu mulai mempengaruhi Natsu yang polos itu dengan hal yang aneh-aneh," balas Kageyama, entah apa maksud aneh-anehnya ini.

"Analogi ya...? Sebenarnya waktu sedang latihan dulu aku pernah menganalogikan kalian berdua, sih. Tapi kamu nggak tahu ya, Hinata," kata Yachi.

"...kalian? Maksudmu aku dan si bodoh ini?" Tanya Kageyama sambil menunjuk Hinata.

Yachi tersenyum lebar, "sama Tsukishima, hehe. Aku bilang, Tsukishima adalah bulan dan kamu adalah matahari."

Hinata mengerang tidak suka. "Jangan bilang alasannya karena kanji namaku atau karena aku selalu bersemangat atau—"

"Nggak, kok. Karena menurutku Hinata itu selalu bercahaya, dan memberikan sebuah kekuatan tersendiri bagi tim—ah, tidak. Bagi siapapun yang melihatmu, kurasa!" Jelas Yachi dengan semangat.

Kageyama menangkap ketidaksukaan Hinata. "Kenapa? Nggak suka?"

Kepala berambut jingga yang berantakan itu mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Meskipun itu Yachi- _san_ yang kausukai itu yang bilang?" Tanya Kageyama lagi.

Tangan Hinata langsung menghantam mulut Kageyama biarpun sudah terlambat. "Sialaan! Dasar ember bocor!" Dan mereka pun bergulat di lapangan _indoor_ itu.

Yachi yang sibuk melerai mereka berdua malah tidak begitu mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan Kageyama. "Aaa... Kageyama- _kun_! Hinata- _kun_! Sudah sudah! Aku nggak tersinggung dengan apa yang dikatakan Kageyama- _kun_ barusan, kok!"

Keduanya pun berhenti sambil memandang dengan sengit. "Sepertinya Yachi- _san_ nggak begitu dengar yang barusan," kata Hinata.

"Kalau begitu cepat lepaskan aku, Bodoh!" Kageyama mendorong tubuh Hinata yang menindihnya. "Untung Yachi orangnya agak lemot," lanjutnya.

Komentar lanjutan Kageyama membuat Hinata kembali menyerangnya, "setidaknya bilang tidak peka atau kata-kata yang lebih lembut, Bodoh!" Makinya.

Yachi yang berdiri di dekatnya tidak jadi melerai lagi. "Kalian benar-benar memahami diriku, ya..." Ucapnya dengan wajah lelah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi yang hampir selalu bersama itu pun menghampiri mereka. "Berisik banget." Tegur Tsukishima sinis.

 _Combo_ bodoh itu langsung diam lalu berdiri dan balik menatap Tsukishima dengan sinis. Yamaguchi dan Yachi pun mundur satu langkah karena malas berurusan dengan atmosfir panas mereka bertiga.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Tsukishima, Hinata jadi teringat motivasinya yang bertanya-tanya soal analogi dirinya.

"Hei Tsukishima, menurutmu aku bisa dianalogikan sebagai apa?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, Tsukishima juga mau tidak mau jadi teringat akan kejadian waktu itu. Wajahnya langsung pias lalu melihat-lihat sekeliling. Semuanya sedang memerhatikan mereka—mungkin karena pertengkaran Hinata dan Kageyama yang heboh sebelumnya—termasuk Kiyoko yang sedang memberi minum kepada Asahi. Wajah gadis cantik itu juga jadi kelihatan salah tingkahnya.

Sebenarnya Tsukishima ingin menjawabnya dengan cepat, seperti apa yang ia pikirkan, yaitu matahari. Tetapi menjawab seperti itu bagi Tsukishima sama saja seperti mengakui perasaannya pada si cebol itu. Entah pemuda itu akan paham atau tidak.

"Buat apa aku repot-repot memikirkan itu," jawab Tsukishima dengan ketus. "Jangan ganggu aku lagi. Pergi sana, jauh-jauh dariku."

Hinata tampak tidak puas, tapi ia tidak memaksa karena sudah mengira kalau Tsukishima takkan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan benar.

Semua akhirnya kembali fokus pada latihan, sementara Hinata masih gelisah dengan jati dirinya.

.

Malam itu, Hanya Hinata yang mengantar Yachi pulang. Kageyama tadi terburu-buru pergi ke bandara untuk menyambut kedua orang tuanya yang lama tak pulang ke Jepang. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus bagi Hinata untuk mendekati Yachi, tapi sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya berjalan menuntun sepedanya dan diam seribu bahasa.

Tak terasa mereka sudah ada di depan apartemen tempat Yachi tinggal. Hinata masih diam, dan Yachi menangkap sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan dari matanya.

Yachi tersenyum pengertian, "mau mampir sebentar ke taman di dekat sini, Hinata- _kun_?"

Mereka berdua duduk di atas ayunan, berayun-ayun pelan, menikmati angin malam sembari menunggu satu sama lain bicara.

"Yachi- _san_ , aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Hinata akhirnya, memecah kesunyian.

Pipi Yachi memerah mendengarnya, menyangka bahwa sahabatnya ini akan mengatakan perasaannya yang selama ini sebenarnya sudah dibongkar oleh Kageyama sejak lama.

"Menurutku, aku ini bukan matahari seperti yang dikatakan oleh banyak orang," akunya. "Hmm… jarang sih aku kepikiran soal hal-hal serius seperti ini, tapi hari ini aku benar-benar terganggu dengan itu. Aneh ya, aku yang tidak peka ini tiba-tiba jadi sentimental, hehe."

Ah, ternyata bukan pengakuan cinta. Yachi tertawa hambar karena merasa sedikit malu saat dugaannya salah, tapi mulai memikirkan curahan hati Hinata barusan.

"Lalu, kamu memandang dirimu sendiri sebagai apa, Hinata- _kun_?"

Hinata memandang dengan tatapan kosong ke sekitarnya. "Tidak tahu. Tapi aku merasa… matahari itu terlalu hebat untukku. Aku sama sekali bukan apa-apa. Yang matahari itu justru _chiisana kyoujin_."

Yachi menghela nafas panjang. "Ketika aku menyebutmu matahari, kurasa aku memandangmu seperti kamu memandangnya. Ada perasaan kagum yang kuat di situ. Tapi, kurasa hari ini aku menemukan sisi lain baru darimu, Hinata- _kun_ ," tanggap Yachi.

"Hehe, kaget ya?" Hinata menyengir dengan miris.

"Eh… tidak juga sih… kamu juga pernah murung dan putus asa karena voli, 'kan? Kenapa harus aneh kalau kamu juga bisa murung karena hal lain? Aku juga sering murung soal kehidupan sehari-hariku, memikirkan soal identitasku," Yachi mencoba memahami Hinata.

Mereka berdua pun kembali diam. Berpikir.

"Mungkin… sekarang kamu seperti samudera yang sedang bergolak. Kadang bisa jadi tenang, kadang juga bisa jadi ganas. Samudera itu luas, menjadi perantara bagi kapal-kapal, tapi mereka juga harus hati-hati agar kamu tidak menghanyutkan mereka. Mereka menganggapmu sebagai matahari yang memberi mereka cahaya untuk menang, padahal kamu sedang labil di bawah mereka, berpotensi menghancurkan juga mengantarkan," gumam Yachi panjang lebar.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Yachi dan menatap gadis itu dengan penuh minat. "Benar! Aku kadang mengkhawatirkan itu. Apakah aku akan menghancurkan kekuatan para senior dan teman-temanku, apakah aku akan menjadi penyokong mereka, hal-hal semacam itu. Biasanya sih akan langsung kutepis dengan berusaha keras seperti biasanya, tapi hari ini aku jadi sedikit terganggu karena orang-orang menganggapku seperti dewa penyelamat terus," keluh Hinata. "Aku 'kan jadi terbebani."

Yachi terkikik pelan mendengarnya. "Aku senang bisa mengenal Hinata- _kun_ lebih jauh. Ini berarti aku lebih spesial ya, dibandingkan Kageyama- _kun_?"

"Tentu saja!" Hinata menjawab tanpa berpikir. "Sejak dulu, selalu! Aku—"

" _Sssh!_ " Yachi menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir dengan ekspresi panik. "Ku—kurasa sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan… itu…" lanjutnya dengan wajah memerah lalu menunduk.

"Aah, aku mengerti, ahaha," wajah Hinata juga ikut memerah malu. Ia lalu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Yachi.

"Yachi- _san_ , simpan pembicaraan ini hanya untuk kita berdua, ya," Hinata tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak peduli lagi sekarang, orang lain akan memandangku seperti apa. Yang penting aku tahu akan ada kamu yang memandangku sebagai samudera."

Kelingking Yachi terulur, lalu keduanya saling mengait dan menutup janji itu dengan ibu jari.

"Aku janji," ucapnya dengan cengiran yang manis.

.

Keesokan harinya, ganti Kageyama yang bersikap aneh. Ketika ia sedang berdua dengan Hinata, pemuda itu tiba-tiba meminta maaf dengan ketus, tapi ada ketulusan di dalamnya.

"Kamu habis ketabrak roda pesawat ya, kemarin malam?" Hinata mendelik heran.

"Enak saja. Aku cuma merasa bersalah karena… ugh, sangat tidak peka kemarin. Kemarin aku habis ditanyai macam-macam soal kehidupan sekolahku sama mama, dan aku cerita banyak hal sampai bagian kamu yang menggalau kemarin. Lalu mama menceramahiku karena tidak mendukungmu… atau semacamnya, begitulah," jelas Kageyama.

"Lho, bukannya sudah biasanya kau sangat tidak peka terhadap apapun?" Hinata tertawa setelahnya.

Wajah Kageyama memerah antara malu dan marah karena Hinata tepat sasaran. "Hei, itu tidak penting! Pokoknya, ya, begitulah. Aku tidak mau nanti ada yang aneh di antara kita karena ini… ugh… maaf, ya."

Hinata kali ini menatap Kageyama dengan serius. "Benar juga, kamu 'kan sebelumnya tidak pernah punya teman. Hmm… wajar kalau kamu takut kehilanganku 'kan?" Ujarnya sombong.

"Wah… si cebol ini, benar-benar…"

Untungnya, Yachi datang sebelum kedua sahabat ini saling tersinggung dan siap adu jotos seperti biasa. Ia menenangkan keduanya lalu memeluk lengan keduanya dengan sedikit agresif kali ini.

"Ya—yachi- _san_ , kenapa… tiba-tiba…"

Ia tersenyum percaya diri, "aku hanya merasa sangat senang bisa berada bersama kalian," ujarnya riang.

Yap, trio Hinata-Kageyama-Yachi hari ini juga akur dengan penuh semangat!


End file.
